Naruto Jump: The Ultimate Mary Sue
by Saitama
Summary: After dying, a man finds himself in a unknow place with a ball of light that tells him he will be sent to another world, and he can even get some perks to make his time there easier. Now, as the new member of Team 7, he must ensure that his teammates stay alive, because his presence in this world just made the villains more powerful to balance things out.
1. Prologue

…

"Welcome!"

I heard it say. I don't know where I am, nor what is going on. It's like I just woke up in some stranger's place after drinking so much I can't remember what I did the night before.

"You are confused, understandably so, after all that happened to you. Give it some time and your memories will come into place."

"Who- _**what**_ are you?" I ask, looking at it. Not for long as it has no form, just a giant ball of light, too bright for my eyes to keep up with. I look around, but all I see is a boundless white space. Reminds me of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"It doesn't matter what I am, what matter is what you are. And currently, you are dead."

It's not like I didn't expect that answer, but it's quite shocking to hear it nonetheless. Either way, I must be dreaming.

"You are not dreaming. It's taking longer than I expected, I guess I will have to force your memories back a little. Don't worry, it will just hurt a little."

Wait, can you even feel pain in dreams?

…

My question is immediately answered by a sharp pain in my head. It doesn't last long, but I suddenly remember what happened.

I was going to the supermarket, about to cross the street, when a mad man in a truck came from out of nowhere and completely ignored the red light. I was relatively safe where I was, but a kid in front of me was wearing earphones and listening to music. Calling to him was useless, so I ran and pushed him with all my power. It was a broad street, but I was able to get him far enough so the truck wouldn't hit him. Sadly, I placed myself right in front of the truck. This is where it would normally end, but there's more. Oddly enough, perhaps the kid was destined to die, but the truck turned at the same time I pushed the kid, and in the same direction I pushed him. It turned so abruptly, as if the driver was trying to avert the obvious outcome of his reckless driving, that the truck tipped over and the container fell right on me.

"So, does that mean i'm in a coma?"

"No, as I already told you, you are dead."

This must be one of those dreams you have while being in a coma. Next I will probably have to uptake tasks and if I fail, I die, if I succeed in all of them, I will wake up in a hospital bed.

"No, you are not in a coma, this is no dream, and no amount of telling yourself that will change anything. Now, do you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Sure, go ahead." I'm unconvinced, but I should at least hear what this thing has to say.

" _Sigh_. This is why I hate dealing with your kind. You see, that kid you tried to save was destined to die that day. He is needed in a distant land, a different world as you would call it. I sent my servant, the Truck, to get him, but he ended up killing both of you. Be-"

"Wait a minute, the truck is your servant?"

"Yes." It responded, a little annoyed at my interruption.

"Just to be clear, not the driver, but the truck itself?" I really need to make this detail clear, as this is the biggest nonsense this ball of light said ever since it started to speak.

"Yes, can I continue? Be thankful though, for my servant saw valor in you, as you were willing to die to protect someone else. A hero's spirit. So I will grant you the ability to go to a new world, completely different from your current one. A world of magic, dragons, elves, and adventurers. Or perhaps you would prefer a world of space travel, with aliens and extremely advanced technology. As the Jumping Lord I can give you the choice to go to any world you wish to. Perhaps even a fictional world from your universe. I heard people there love superheroes, what do you think about becoming the new Avenger? Pretty good, huh?"

"It is, really. But something is bothering me, what do you get from doing that?" I find it a little suspicious how this guy will appear from nowhere and send me to other fantastical worlds without getting anything in return. Really fishy.

"I gain nothing, and I need not gain anything. I am a being of almost unlimited power. Do you really think I would need something? And even if I did, do you think it would be something you would be able to provide me? It's laughable to even think of something like this."

There is no need to say it like that, right?

"Okay then, you said you can send me to any universe right? I choose the Narutoverse." I announce as a proud weeaboo. Might as well go along with it, as I have nothing to do till I wake up. "But can you give me some powers? Going there as I am now is just asking to be killed or even experimented on. Even worse, be a normal guy working on a normal job."

"Yes, I actually was planning on doing so. Here, this is the file for Jumping into the Naruto world."

Reading through the "file" I find that I only have 1000 points to choose from a list of abilities and perks. Not much, though I can get more by making my life harder by getting some drawbacks.

"Now, you should know that any origin aside from Drop-in will make it so you are born as a baby in your life. As a Drop-in you will arrive there as a 12 years old version of yourself. Spend your points now, in 30 minutes I will send you, if you haven't finished by then...well, too bad for you I guess."

A time limit of 30 minutes to read this massive thing? Well, gotta be fast.

…

"Okay, I chose everything already."

"Oh, quite fast, it's only been 20 minutes." True, but after reading some options, it was obvious which I should take. I spent most of the time thinking about the drawbacks, which ones are worth it, and how they are completely unbalanced. "I will be sending you there now. Ready?"

"Yes." Suddenly, the ball of light began shining even brighter, so much so that I couldn't even look anywhere without hurting my eyes. Even closing and covering them was not enough to protect them from the light. But If I wake up now, I will get mad.

…

Name: Hagenin, Saitama

Age: 12

Origin: Drop-in

Village: Konoha

Initial CP: 1000

Drawbacks:

Reviled(+100) Your home village, by and large, hates you. Perhaps it's for your family, your personality, or maybe it's just a coincidence of your birth. Expect rising through the ranks and getting the good missions to be all but impossible. It's possible to put an end to this, but you'll have to have a major Rudolph the red nosed reindeer moment. Saving the vast majority of the village, or destroying one of it's greatest enemies is the minimum to quell their ire. Mandatory for me.

Hunted by all villages except my own(+300) Congratulations, a village hates you enough to place a bounty on your head! Mandatory for me.

Verbal tick(+100)BELIEVE IT! You have an annoying verbal tick that you can't help but shouting nearly every time you open your mouth. Expect this to grate on absolutely anybody you spend more than a few moments around. This is a bunch of points for something really small. Anyway, always hated characters who finish their sentences with something stupid like "-de gozaru", so I can see it getting annoying really fast. I hope it's not something stupid though.

Before my eyes...(+100) You've suffered terribly. One of those you loved best was killed before you, and you were powerless to protect them. You couldn't tear your eyes away as they died in pain. You can't help but alter some of your habits in their honor; perhaps you always arrive late as they once did, or you've taken on one of their hobbies or philosophy, or else spend at least an hour everyday praying at their grave. It's affected you badly though. You're broken inside, and while you maybe happy again, it's going to take time and the effort of your other loved ones to bring you back from the brink. And even then, you'll frequently relapse into depression. You will never be the same again. Mandatory for me. Also, really stupid how something like this is worth 100 points like the verbal tick. Meanwhile:

Low Priority(+200) Your sensei, for whatever reason, has put your training on the back burner. Maybe another of your teammates needs it more, maybe your sensei just doesn't like you, or perhaps they're just lazy. Something minor like this is worth 200 points. Guess a being with unlimited power wouldn't know how it feels to lose someone you love.

Out of control(+200) You have difficulty manipulating chakra both inside and outside your body. This can be improved somewhat, but you will never be a medic-nin. It will be more taxing to use your jutsu, more difficult to learn new jutsu, and more difficult to escape illusions. Some techniques requiring excellent control such as high level genjutsu are now beyond your reach. Mandatory as well.

Dysfunction Junction (+200 CP) You and your team... don't really get along. Your teammates are in someway mentally damaged, whether it's from their older brother murdering their family, being molested, or just being ignored by the village at large there is something wrong with them. This negatively affects your teamwork, and may well end up getting you all killed. You can eventually overcome this but it's going to take a lot of work. Seeing who my teammates are, this is a given. I would have to face it even without taking the drawback.

Boiling Blood (+200 CP): You're pretty loud for a ninja; stealth is usually option 'B' if not further down the list. You are also easily provoked and have a hard time giving respect to your superiors before they've proved themselves to you. Please note that personal strength is necessary to get promotions as a ninja, so pissing of your sensei, or perhaps even your kage isn't something that will go well for you.

THE CHOSEN ONE (+300 CP): You don't have the ability to flip out and murder people like a ninja should; you're not a pacifist but you won't purposefully kill anyone either. Everyone always needs you to do everything for them, and you'll do it because your a damn push over. And you'll do it for free too. You'll still get paid for missions at least. I have nothing against helping people, and I can just beat the bad guys and tell my teammates to kill them.

MC-KUN/MC-CHAN (+500 CP): Congratulations, you are now now a main character! Your starting location is set to Konoha and you now take Sakura's spot on Team Seven. You will have to go through all the plot right next to Naruto or Sasuke. As a bonus their plot armor is degraded. You will only need to help the one you side with while they are separated; the other will have the full force of his canon plot armor to rely upon while they are apart. Yes, you are considered just as important to the plot as either of them; you will need to pitch in during the major battles they face if you wish to claim victory as the enemies you face have grown much stronger.

CP from Drawbacks: 2200

Total CP: 3200

Perks:

Chakra Enhancement Specialization (-100 for both): Every Ninja enhances their body with chakra, but you have focused on a particular area to great effect. The only problem is that it's a temporary and can be exhausting to use. You have two choices:

o Strength

o Speed

You Have Reserves (-100): All ninja can increase their reserves with training, but you've won the chakra lottery. Even now at the start of you journey some ninja with years or even decades of experience on you still have less chakra than you do naturally. This effectively enhances your stamina as well as letting you use more powerful ninjutsu than others.

Singular Reality (-300):You won't be fooled, not by such petty tricks. You can barely tell when an illusion is taking place, and certainly can't be bothered to actually be affected by it. Genjutsu, lies, body language; you see the truth behind all of it.

True Jinchuriki (-500): Instead of having some of a Bijuu's chakra sealed with in you, you have the whole package. You now have a bijuu appropriate to your location sealed with in you.

-Kurama, the nine tailed fox of Konoha. Kurama grants it's wielder the ability to sense negative emotions. If you have the Nine tails sealed within you you instead have the Yin half of it's chakra which would have normally been sealed inside of Minato.

Bloodline limit:

Uzumaki (-400): You are a member of the scattered and decimated Uzumaki clan, you are naturally inclined to fuinjutsu and sensory techniques and have an incredibly strong life force, giving you great endurance, longevity, and increased chakra reserves. With training, you might be able to create chakra chains from your body which you can manipulate at will. You may now change your hair color to red at no cost, reflecting your lineage. As this clan is nearly extinct, if you select this to be the clan you've been born into only your immediate family is alive and well.

Senju (-600): Konohagakure based. You possess an almost supernatural life force, stamina and physical energy, and are a generally talented ninja. You gain a lesser form of the specialization in each and every ninja discipline and increased chakra reserves. As a bonus, if you start in Konoha you are considered the next best thing to royalty. As this clan is nearly extinct, if you select this to be the clan you've been born into only your immediate family is alive and well.

Uchiha (-800): Konohagakure based. You possess the Sharnigan in it's beginning stage, an eye based Bloodline-Limit that allows you to see chakra, gives you a photographic memory of anything you see with them, and alters your perception of time making things seem like they are moving much more slowly. Once your Sharingan has fully matured it will manifest to more abilities. The first is less well known around the elemental nations: the ability to cast your genjutsu through nothing more than eye contact. The second is the most famous: the ability to copy anything with somatic components you see the entirety of. Your copy ability will let you instantly learn whatever you see with your Sharingan, so long as it is a thing you could feasibly learn with training, but it will only be technical proficiency and you'll still need practice to truly master what you've seen.

Mangekyo Sharingan (-400): Do you really desire power that badly? ... It's your choice, but it will cost you something even more valuable than CP. To receive the Mangekyo Sharingan you must watch someone you truly love die. The power you received from this terrible act is impressive, and there are some who would argue it's worth it. You have gained three abilities that are all very costly chakra wise, quickly exhausting your reserves. You will, of course, need training to use them effectively.

-The first is Susanoo, a giant, durable, but also unmaneuverable suit of transparent armor that surrounds you. It has a powerful blade and nigh invulnerable shield. This technique is vulnerable from techniques originating below it though, at least until you've fully mastered it.

-Amaterasu, a fire based ninjutsu of terrible power. You can bathe a target in chakra by glaring at them and ignite them in black flames of incredible temperature that will burn for seven days and nights. You will also receive Kagutsuchi, a technique that allows you to shape and manipulate the flames Amterasu creates. Using this causes the eye that cast it to bleed.

-Kamui, a space time ninjustsu that allows it's user to become intangible and teleport themselves and others. It does this by shifting the affected thing into a pocket dimension, and allowing the caster to remove them back into their original dimension as well to other locations of their choosing. It can be used at range as an attack, but it's very difficult to aim and requires set up. Things in Kamui's dimension are held in stasis, so storing people is possible.

Rinnegan: (-0): The lineage of the Sage of Six Paths been reunited through you, and both of your bloodlines are enhanced. The gifts of the Senju are retained and increased with even larger chakra reserves, which are now equal to You Have Reserves, increased physical ability, and all of the basic elemental affinities though you haven't received training in any of them. Your Uchiha blood is enhanced by allowing you access to the Six Paths, though it will take you decades to master them all. When using any of these abilities your iris swallows your sclera, turns a color of your choosing, and becomes divided by five thin black rings surrounding your pupil.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **For anyone that doesn't know, this is based on the concept of Jumpchains. To see the actual jumpchain this is based on, go to: .**

 **Or better yet, google "Naruto Jumpchain" and you will find it. The version i'm using is a little newer than this one, but it shouldn't be that different.**

 **Of course, the rules are a bit different also. Since i will stay here forever, the concept of leaving after ten years is completely ignored. Also, the jump limits certain abilities and makes them weaker than they are in cannon. The Rinnegan, for example, is a little nerfed. I will limit myself to canon only, so in the story i will be able to use the Outer path and bring people back to life if i sucessfully master the Rinnegan. And since i have Out of Control because of the bijuu, when i tame Kurama, the drawback is nullified.**


	2. Meeting the Hokage

I thought I was going to become blind like this. Suddenly, the voice started sounding in my ear. "You will arrive there five days before the graduation exam to become a Gennin. I will impart the basic training onto you, but you should still use the time to train and become used to your new abilities."

Great, now I can jump really high and run on people's roofs. Not exactly useful in a day to day basis, but it seems to be fun.

While I was lost in my own thoughts, the bright light dimmed and then disappeared, allowing me to finally open my eyes. I still have to get my eyes used to seeing normally again, but after a while I notice there are some people next to me, and a door right in front. The are two guys, one on each of my sides, both wearing the same uniform Shikamaru got after becoming a Chuunin, perhaps they are even two Jounin. I feel important. The one on my left knocks on the door and wait for a few seconds before hearing a response. "Come in."

They open the door and i'm brought inside. Surprisingly enough, this is the Hokage's office. There were some people inside, assistants, maybe? There were also two old people with the Hokage, a man and a woman. I recognized them as the two counselors, Homura and Koharu.

"Lord Hokage, we brought him." One of the shinobi said.

"Good. Everyone can leave, we want to talk with the boy alone." After Koharu finished speaking, both the men that accompanied me, as well as the other people who were inside left, leaving only me and the three left.

"So," The Third broke the silence."Saitama. As you probably know already, we called you here to discuss your heritage." Yes, the Rinnegan. Thanks to it, every village is hunting me down, so of course Konoha knows as well.

"Yes, I was skeptic at first. A single person holding the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, and half of Kyuubi's chakra? Just saying that sounds stupid." Koharu said while looking at me, as if trying to analyze just what the hell I am. "Show us. Activate the Sharingan, and then the Rinnegan."

"You think i'm some dog you can tell to do tricks? You say sit and I sit?"

"What kind of attitude is that? Is this how you treat your esteemed elders? Someone needs to teach you some manners." Homura said. I guess he thinks of himself too highly, just because he is a little important and close to the Hokage.

"Haha. Kids these days all like talk back to their elders, he is a product of his generation." The Third finally speaks again, bashing the newer generation like all old people do. "But Saitama, we are not your enemies here. No one is trying to control you like a "dog", but it would help ease our mind if you show us your abilities."

I think for a moment, and it's not like I don't want to do it, but i got a little worked up at the way she was treating me.

"Okay, I will do it." I give in. Luckily I have a basic understanding of my own abilities, so I just focus on sending some chakra into my eyes to activate the Sharingan. Mine is not that impressive, just one tomoe on each eye. Then I start concentrating harder and sending more chakra to my eye, making ripples with it to activate the Rinnegan. My Rinnegan is blue, and quite beautiful if I may say so myself.

"I-it's true. To think I would see those eyes in my lifetime." Koharu said, her reaction in contrast with her previous attitude, though she quicly regained her composure.

"It is fate that made the Rinnegan appear in our village. But while this may spell good fortune, we are not the only ones to know about it, and the kid is still too weak to make use of his full potential. We need isolate him on training right away." Homura seemed more collected, but I can sense that, deep in his mind, he is already planning what he wants to do with my power in the future.

"There is no need to alienate him like that. I think it would be best to have him have the same life other kids his age have, and I already prepared a S rank shinobi to look over him. In the meantime, I plan to train him to get him good enough to pass the graduation exam of the academy, as well as have a better grasp on the abilities of the Rinnegan." The Hokage seems a little more concerned about me, though he still didn't say I don't need to be a ninja at all.

"Are you crazy, Sarutobi? We have to start his training right now, training day and night to make full use of this opportunity we got."

"Well, why don't we ask him what he wants to do?"

"Ask him? Are you serious? He is a goddamn kid, he would rather play all day and let his talents go to waste until it is too late for him to realize the time he lost." The old guy Homura almost has a point. On one hand, you can't just let kids decide for themselves what they will do, as they will always choose to further their own selfish needs. On the other hand, what he is advocating for is way different from just going to school or doing chores.

"Well..." All eyes turn to me the moment I start talking, making me a little nervous. "I do want to train myself and become a powerful Shinobi, but I don't think locking me up and having me train 24/7 will be more effective than if I just did things the normal way."

"But you are not normal by any definition." Koharu said. "You are far too exceptional for the normal way, you would need an unique and exceptional training regimen to fully explore the boundaries of your power." After seeing the Rinnegan it seems like she realized the kind of status I have. This seems to be the only way to get some respect around here, she is even using flowery language instead of giving me orders.

"I'm sorry, but I already said what I want to do and I will not have it any other way."

"Okay then, it's resolved." Said Sarutobi. "You can go rest now, Saitama. Come here tomorrow at 5:00 so I can begin your training, I will also put you in the academy."

"Sure, I will leave now." Damn Sarutobi, called me her with the pretense of discussing things, but all he wanted to do was show off my Rinnegan to his friends. His decision was already made, and now that I did what he wanted he sends me away to discuss things with his council.

"The two Jounin outside will escort you to your house. They will also get you tomorrow for me, I hope you understand." Yeah, with something like the Rinnegan he needs to be a little overprotective.

Just as he said, the two shinobi outside started following me. I let them walk a little ahead so they can lead the way, because I have no idea where my house is, some further memories would help here. It's already dark, so I guess I will sleep when I get there.

"We arrived, this is the house Lord Hokage prepared for you." Oh, I guess I didn't have a house then.

"Thank you, I will go to sleep now." I enter the house, ignoring the side characters. It's extremely small, just a room and a bathroom. There are some clothes my size, some food, and a bed, so I guess it's good for now. After I start doing missions and earning some money I will get a better one though, I am a guy that loves having a lot of space for myself. I go to the bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth, and I take some time to look myself in the mirror. I really became a 12 years old version of myself. Black hair, dark brown eyes, the nose is on the bigger side, but not enough to make me ugly, though I am a bit conscious about it..

Finally I go to bed. It hasn't even been a full day and i'm already so tired, what will become of me when I actually start training? Well, as a wise man once said, I will leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me.

…

Huh?

There's someone knocking? I get up, still a little groggy from just waking up, and head towards the door, when suddenly someone says "Hagenin, you have 20 minutes until the appointed time set by the Lord Hokage."

20 minutes, huh? Not enough for a morning bath, so I just eat something I found there, wash my face and brush my teeth, change into my most shinobi-like clothes, and head out. I will be training the whole day, so I also took some food for later, in case he uses the "no eating rule".

We get there pretty fast since my house is very close to the Hokage's office. Sarutobi is already waiting for me, he must wake up early for his Hokage duties, or maybe as an habit from his shinobi days.

"Oh, Saitama. I didn't think you would actually get here on time."

"Well, I don't see how I wouldn't get here on time with you sending your men to bring me here."

"Haha, true enough. Now that you are here, let's not waste any more time and go straight to my training grounds. It's rare for an old man like me to get this excited, to think I will finally get to see the Rinnegan in action." He has his own training grounds? Though it makes sense that we can't go to a normal one, else someone sees the Rinnegan by accident.

"Lord Hokage, may I ask for some equipment?" I guess I should make use of my connection to him now, rather than later.

"Well, as long as it's not something unreasonable. What do you want, a sword? Boys your age like swords, don't they?" Nah, I can make one with my awesome Rinnegan powers.

"I was thinking more about a sunglasses, some military ration pellets, and a few kunais and shurikens, 'cause I have none."

"Well, these are unexpectedly… simple."

"Not really. The military rations are because most of the time I will have to hide my power and fight with a handicap. The sunglasses are for when I have no choice but to use the Rinnegan abilities. I can hide my eyes and make some seals up just to fool the enemy into think I'm just using some unknown jutsu. Also, some weighted clothes." I tell him some half truths, because I can't really say the real reason I need these rations.

"I will see to it, let's get to training already." He just ignores my explanations and starts moving, I just follow behind kind of annoyed he didn't even pay attention to my well crafted ideas.

We go to a underground training facility inside the office building.

"Okay, first I have to ask, do you know what your Rinnegan is capable of?"

"I have a basic idea, though I have never used it."

"I see. How about a little spar to get you used to it, then?" Are you seriously going to fight a kid? "Don't make that face. Tell you what, I will only use as much power as a common Gennin is able to use, and I will stop as soon as it seems you are in trouble. How about it? You have a very powerful gift, and many people want to take it, it would be better if you learn with sparring, so you can also gain fighting experience. I mean, it's better than getting experience in an actual fight with real stakes, like your life."

He's right. I activate the Rinnegan and get into a combat stance. "C'mon, old man. Enough of your ramblings, let's do it."

He smiles and get in position. I move first, trying to get as much of an advantage as I possibly can. He may be restricting his power, but he knows more jutsu than pretty much anyone in the village, as well as all those years worth of experience. All that means I'm the one at a disadvantage even though he is the one holding back.

My first move is to pull him towards me using Bansho Ten'in while creating a black receiver with my right hand to swing at him. It seems to work at first since he got caught off guard, but soon he anchors himself in the ground by focusing chakra in his feet. It's weak. If he told the truth, that means the average Gennin can get defend himself from my technique. Even if I didn't use as much power as I could, this is not a matter of putting more chakra to it, I have to train it more.

Sarutobi starts making some hand seals. "Katon: Karyuu Endan " He throws a fire dragon in my direction, I put my hands forward and absorb the jutsu, at the same time growing a mechanical arm on my back. He rushes at me, apparently chose to use taijutsu as ninjutsu is useless. He throws a kick aimed at my head, but I duck and grab his leg with my new arm. I try throwing him, but even for an old man he is very strong, as he doesn't even bulge. That's the God of Shinobi right there. So I change tactics to swinging the black rod on his other leg, but before I can star moving he already jumped in the air and twisted his body to get free from my grasp, meanwhile sending a kick downwards, this one I couldn't dodge.

It hurt being hit, even though I could tell he was pulling his punches. Almost on reflex I use Shinra Tensei to push him away, and it works perfectly as he has nothing to anchor himself with. He hits the wall with his feet and falls on the ground like nothing happened. Pretty sure a Gennin shouldn't be moving like that, but I let him off because now is my turn to hurt him. I separate my mechanical arm on the elbow joint and shoot it towards him like a missile, he dodges to the side and it hits the wall behind him. He runs alongside the wall throwing shuriken at me, so I run parallel to him trying to avoid getting hit. I go towards the wall and get behind him, using my Bansho Ten'in I pull him towards me with all my strength and he comes flying in my direction, so I jump to the side and throw a missile from my arm that was laying on the ground behind me, and it hits him straight in the chest.

"I never imagined the Rinnegan would have such a variety of powers. Chakra absorption, creating bombs and arms, and even controlling gravitational forces. It's amazing, and i'm guessing it's not all, am I right?" Sarutobi asks me. I just threw a grenade on him and he isn't even hurt, this guy is too OP.

"I also have the ability to control dead bodies." And pull your soul out of you just by touching you.

"Well… Let's leave that one alone for now." He said, both surprised and creeped out. Maybe having flashbacks from Orochimaru and his 'scientific research'. "I was already forgetting, I should be taking you to the academy today."

"Yeah, I won't be able to graduate if I don't go there right?"

"Technically, I could give you a headband and call it done. But I'd rather do things the way they are supposed to be done."

"I agree, no shortcuts. And besides, the exam shouldn't be so hard, right?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Some kids have failed the exam multiple times." Heh, like Naruto.

"But I'm not 'some kid'."

"True, but you shouldn't be so overconfident. And while on the subject, don't reveal to anyone that you have the Rinnegan. I tried to suppress the information as much as I could, so only a few handful know about it, and we would prefer if it stays that way. Don't even do your little trick of wearing sunglasses and making hand seals, this wouldn't fool any shinobi worth their salt." Wow, did you really have to say it like that?

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I won't use it outside of here."

"Good, let's go then."

Right, to the academy now. Gonna be meeting Naruto, Sasuke, and other minor characters.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **In case it wasn't clear, Hagenin is the family name, and Saitama is the first name. That is because i'm a huge Onepunch Man fan, so I put Saitama together with Hage(baldy) + nin(ja), since his hero name is Caped Baldy(Hagemanto)**


	3. First Day in the Academy

"Can you teach me the Kage Bunshin-yolo?"

"Now, why would you want to learn such an advanced hidden technique? How did you even know about it?" Sarutobi ask back, a little hint of surprise on his voice.

"Only idiots answer a question with another question, y'know? And..."

"You just answered my question with another question of your own." He interrupts me to point out. Too bad for him, I can completely ignore all of my hypocrisy.

"I wasn't finished, though. As I was saying, I need to learn the Kage Bunshin for training-yolo. Whatever training I decide to do, will go much faster if I am able to perform the Kage Bunshin." I explained. I have at the very least as much chakra as Naruto, but probably a little more, so I should be able to rip the full benefits of training with some clones. Kinda weird how Naruto was able to learn the Kage Bunshin when he couldn't even learn normal Bunshin. I guess he was just lazy? He did spend an awful amount of time painting the Hokage's statues and getting into trouble to get people to pay attention to him. Not that I don't understand him, but since he could…

"We will discuss this later, we have arrived." Sarutobi said. I looked and there it was, the academy. Really big, with places to train shuriken throwing, running, and a big building for taking classes. Was there more classes aside from Naruto's? Everyone who became a Gennin was from his class.

Oh, seems that while I was lost in thought we got inside. I should be more alert, I'm in ninja world now.

"Iruka, this is the kid I told you will be attending your classes from today onwards." Sarutobi introduced me to my new teacher, Iruka, who will soon be forgotten in the story. Poor guy. "You don't need to worry about him, he couldn't attend before due to some circumstances, but he is by no means behind the other kids." Yeah, circumstances. Like showing up from nowhere with legendary eyes. "Saitama, introduce yourself to your new teacher."

"What? Ah, yeah. My name is Hagenin Saitama, it's a pleasure to meet you-yolo." His face twisted a little bit, almost unnoticeable. I bet he is questioning my 'yolo', but it's not like I chose to do this.

"Well, I will leave him in your hands. I'm a little busy, so I will take my leave now. Saitama, behave yourself and listen to what Iruka tells you."Sarutobi said and left.

"I guess it's just us now, huh?" I say, a little nervous. I was never good at meeting new people.

"Nope. There is a whole room full of kids your age waiting for your introduction." I kinda forgot that for a moment, this is supposed to be a school. Been some time since I went to one.

As we approached I could hear the voices of the other students in the class. Couldn't make out who was talking though.

"Hey, do you think it's a guy or a girl?"

"Who cares about that?"

"This is a weird time to be coming to the academy, he must be another troublesome kid like Naruto."

"Shut up, Shikamaru."

"Shut up all of you." Iruka says opening the door to the classroom. " I can't leve you kids alone for one second. You were all supposed to be doing self study, but you were talking so loud that we could hear you all the way through the hallway." Typical school kids, even if they are ninjas.

"Teacher, is that kid the new student?" Sakura asked. Oh, no. I forgot, but I have the Sharingan, i'm almost an Uchiha, and this means all the girls will love me. What a sad life I will have, but I guess it was meant to be. I resign myself to fate and smile at her. Oi, why are you showing this disgusted face?

"Yes, this is Saitama, you will be studying together for the next few days, try to get along with each other." Iruka turns to me, "Do you want to say something about yourself?"

If I say something, maybe I will just end up making a bad first impression with my verbal tick. I will act aloof and disinterested, at least I may get the 'cool and mysterious' title. "Not really." After saying that I could hear the kids whispering.

"Did you see his face? I think he is embarrassed ."

Ugh, I can feel my face getting warmer. Getting flustered by little kids only makes it worse.

"Okay then, you can seat anywhere you want."

I went straight to the back seats, those are always the best ones, even when I had to climb stairs to get to them. No one I know is sitting beside me, just some filler characters.

"Hey there." The kid seating to my right, a boy, said. "You shouldn't pay attention to the other kids making rumors and talking behind your back, there will always be people like them wherever you go. Anyway, I'm Shitake Haru, nice to meet you." Looks like there are some nice kids in this class. "Also, I saw the creepy smile you threw at Sakura. Just a word of advice, give up. She is crazy in love with Sasuke, the class' genius." Was my smile creepy? I should train my smiles on the mirror at home, and not smile at all until I get good at them.

"You're right, thanks. Not about the creepy smile though, it was neither creepy and it didn't have any meaning behind it except that of friendship between shinobis. I'm Hagenin Saitama, as you already heard, nice to meet you too-yolo." Damn, I knew this would happen. He is looking at me a little weirded out. C'mon, you guys lived with Naruto yelling 'Dattebayo' all your lives. Or worse, 'Believe it'. Why am I the one that annoys people? Should I just tell them I have a disease that makes me say it? Nah, that would only make things worse.

"Do you finish all your sentences like that?" The girl sitting next to Haru asked. Well 'girl I never met' that's none of your damn business. "My name is Shitake Kaede, and I am this idiot's older sister, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, by two hours, how impressive." Twins, huh?

"Nice to meet you too Kaede. And not all sentences, I haven't figured out the rules yet."

"What do you mean by 'rules'?" Haru asked.

"Exactly that, rules. It means I don't know how it works or why I do it-yolo."

"I see."

"We will be going over everything we have learned the past year to make sure all of you are ready to become Gennin. Let's first leave the classroom and go to the training ground outside to test your shurikenjutsu and taijutsu."

* * *

It's my first day and I'm already training. The shurikenjutsu was pretty easy since I had the basic Gennin training imbued onto me, but I was just average at it. It's enough to pass, but it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. As for taijutsu…

"Now, Saitama and Sasuke you will be next." It seems like I will be fighting Sasuke. This is almost like a dream come true. Not the Sasuke part, just the one where I get to fight using superpowers. I was a fighting enthusiast ever since I was a kid. My father was a Bruce Lee fan, who passed his passion to me. Movies, anime, manga, manhwa, manhua, UFC, etc. Everything that had fighting in it, I would consume. This gave me some pretty good ideas of taijutsu techniques I can use here, but the bad part is that I have poor chakra control and I won't be able to perform them so soon.

"Are you both ready?" Iruka asked, and after a nod from each of us, he yelled "Fight!"

I got into my stance, a little of boxing, but wider and less defensive. Sasuke went on the offensive, lunging towards me preparing a punch. What are those kids learning? His punch is completely telegraphed and easy to counter. For people being brought up to become fighting elite, they use too many wide movements to attack. Yes, it can give more power to the punch, but it's also easy to avoid and leaves you in a vulnerable position. I don't even need to counter, here. Jab, jab.

"You moves are too predictable, even without a Sharingan I can see right through them-yolo."

"Really? Because your punches sting as much as mosquito bites. And what would a wuss like you know about the Sharingan?" I think I struck a nerve by mentioning the Sharingan. I wished I had permission to use the it, just to see his face.

He again comes at me with a punch, the kid just doesn't learn. I throw a jab again, but to my surprise he stops me by grabbing my wrist with the other hand. Ha, didn't see that one coming, but it doesn't matter because I also have two hands. I hold his shirt and pull him towards me, while moving my other fist towards his face. He dodged it by moving his head to the side and jumping into the air to kick my head. Such a risky move, should I punch his balls? A guy named Saitama punching an edgy ninja on his balls, where have I seen that before? I stop my musings as I realize what he is doing. After I ducked down, he passed his leg over me and used the arm he was holding to put me in an armlock. I had to give up on the fight.

"After all that talk, you went down pretty easily." Sasuke said looking at me with a smug face.

"Your win changes nothing, asshole. Your movements were still easy to see from a mile away, I just got distracted-yolo."

"Yeah, right. Losers sure do love to make excuses." Man, do I hate this kid.

"Don't let it get to you, Sasuke is the best in the class at everything. Losing against him doesn't mean you're weak." Kaede consoled me after my loss. She's kinda right, but it's frustrating nonetheless since I was fighting with a handicap. And I do realize Sasuke also didn't use his Sharingan in the fight, which makes this worse. Can't wait till I get my Kage Bunshin so I can just humiliate everyone.

"I won't, thanks-yolo."

"Yeah, but what was that fighting style you were using?" Haru asked, more interested in fighting than in my self esteem.

"That was just a style more focused on precision and speed rather than power. I find it better to hit my opponents more, where I want, and without leaving myself too open to counterattacks."

"But your punches looked weak." This guy… Is he trying to make me angry?

"That was just a punch to throw him off. Did you notice how his attack was stopped by it? Even if it's weak, it disrupts his fighting rhythm, and it can also build up damage-yolo. But the point is this combination." I say taking a stance. "With my left hand I throw a weak punch to throw the enemy off, then BOOM-yolo! I throw a strong punch when they are open."

"I see, you did try doing that to Sasuke, but he dodged." Kaede observes.

"Yes, and his high kick was also very risky, but I didn't realize he was going for an armlock. Think about it, I could've punch his balls anytime I wanted."

"I guess? That's disgusting, though." Kaede said. I guess I shouldn't be talking with a girl about punching balls.

"You're right, but shinobi must make difficult decisions." I say in my defense.

"Okay kids, we're finished here. Let's get back to class and solve some theoretical problems." Iruka announced after the last fight.

* * *

Those problems were pretty easy. I only got the bare minimum to be a Gennin, which is why I was completely average at throwing shuriken. But those problems were mostly math and physics, and I was great at those when I was in high school. Dunno if I can calculate the air resistance on a shuriken in the middle of a fight, but i'm pretty good on paper. I even helped Haru and Kaede.

"This will be all for today. You guys can leave now." Ugh, school is still as boring as ever. I'm completely tired from just one day of it, can't wait to graduate, be done with it and do some ninja stuff. I better go to the Hokage's office and learn me some Kage Bunshin.

"Hey, Saitama." I turn my head as I hear Haru calling me. "I was thinking, and if it isn't going to bother you, would you train taijutsu with me?"

"Are you sure you should be asking me? I lost my fight today-yolo."

"Yeah, but the things you said made sense, and, uh, I just think you failed to put them into combat. If we train together we may be able to help each other."

"Sure, I guess. I have something to do now, but how about we start tomorrow after class?"

"That's good."

"Cool, I will be going now. See you tomorrow. See you tomorrow Kaede."

"Oh, you're leaving already? See ya."

On my way out, I see Naruto leaving the academy. I would talk with him, as fellow jinchuuriki that we are, but I decided against it. I will already interact with him a lot from being in the same team, and the kid is kind of annoying, so I just left.

* * *

"Do you really want to learn that technique?" Sarutobi asked me.

"Uh… yeah. I wouldn't have asked you to teach me If I didn't." He looked at me a little annoyed when I said this. He may be getting tired of how disrespectful I am, but i'm special, so I can get away with it. For how long, I don't know.

"Okay, I will teach it to you. But this is a very difficult technique, I will give you a scroll explaining the technique, but you will have to learn it by yourself."

"You won't teach me?"

"I'm already allowing you to learn the technique, i'm busy, so you will have to learn by yourself."

"Okay. Have you prepared the things I asked?"

"Not yet, I will give them to you after you graduate."

"That was all I had to say, give me the scroll and I will take my leave-yolo."

" _Sigh_. Here, take it."

"Thanks."

* * *

How did Naruto master this in a night? I have been trying it the whole day and i'm not even close to succeeding. I will stop for now and do some long time planning. I may not remember all of the manga, but it's better to write everything I do remember while i'm still remembering, and then plan around it so I can become Hokage or whatever I want to do. I'm still not sure about what I want to do, but I should at least plan my power ups. I already have some ideas for taijutsu technique that I want to try. The problem is, what if someone find my notes? This could be dangerous, I guess I will write them in a different language then. I can understand their writings, not because it's written in english, but because I naturally understand it. This must mean that if I write something in english, no one here would understand it.

I start writing. First, everything I remember. Not just the things that happen, but about the world. The history, jutsus, important characters, how powers work, everything I could remember. Then I start writing what I plan to do. I don't want to change the story much, but I don't want to be bound to it. It helps that most of the changes I want to make are all in Shippuden.

Well, time to sleep now.


End file.
